International Organization of Vatican Intelligence
"Holy guacamole! Why would they secretly establish the International Organization of Vatican Intelligence? Nobody in the world told me that! Unbelievable! Well, I find out that the so-called International Organization of Vatican Intelligence is real. That's some secret organization that is actually NOT in these history books... but now they exist. Secretly. Like the Illuminati and the Freemasons. Literally." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Certain Magical Blasphemy The International Organization of Vatican Intelligence (Latin: Internationalis Ordinatio de Vaticanus Intelligentia, Italian: Internazionale Organizzazione di Vaticano Intelligenza), or IOVI, is an international intelligence and espionage agency run by the Roman Catholic Church. The agency counteracts enemies around the world, including the Rockefeller family. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, like the Dai Li of the Earth Kingdom from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Su Ji-Hoon reveals that the International Organization of Vatican Intelligence is actually a secret, underground organization that is not written in history books, but its corruption and decadence led to be under the command of Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Norte Dame), thus relinquishing any loyalty to Vatican City and the Holy See, and assisting the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Russia, Vichy France, the Napoleonic Union, North Italy and China, establishing a terrorist organization that supports the Coalition of the Red Star called God's Right Seat, headed by Fiamma of the Right, and battling it out against Academy City, the United Kingdom, Taiwan, India, Ukraine, France and South Italy, in the capture of Vatican City. After the failed invasion, however, they regained the trust of the Vatican City's government and the Holy See, and began to serve again as the Catholic Church's secret police, only this time with direct loyalty to the Pope itself. They became once again Pope Francis' trusted enforcers, supporting his papacy once again and aiding his plans that suport the Grand Alliance. Description The IOVI was secretly created by Pope Julius II in 1506 as a means of using espionage to bring down his enemies. It thrived over the course of the century and became a major organization. It secretly helped bring down tyrants such as Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler. The Popes were directors of the agency until the abdication of Pope Benedict XVI after which Pope Francis gave the position to the Cardinal Secretary of State, Pietro Parolin. Members *Pope Julius II (founder; former director) *Pope Leo X (former director) *Girolamo Aleandro (former agent) *Pope Adrian VI (former director) *Pope Clement VII (former director) *Pope Paul III (former director) *Pope Julius III (former director) *Pope Marcellus II (former director) *Pope Paul IV (former director) *Pope Pius IV (former director) *Pope Pius V (former director) *Pope Gregory XIII (former director) *Pope Sixtus V (former director) *Pope Urban VII (former director) *Pope Gregory XIV (former director) *Pope Innocent IX (former director) *Pope Clement VIII (former director) *Pope Leo XI (former director) *Pope Paul V (former director) *Pope Gregory XV (former director) *Pope Urban VIII (former director) *Pope Innocent X (former director) *Pope Alexander VII (former director) *Pope Clement IX (former director) *Pope Clement X (former director) *Pope Innocent XI (former director) *Pope Alexander VIII (former director) *Pope Innocent XII (former director) *Pope Clement XI (former director) *Pope Innocent XIII (former director) *Pope Benedict XIII (former director) *Pope Clement XII (former director) *Pope Benedict XIV (former director) *Pope Clement XIII (former director) *Pope Clement XIV (former director) *Pope Pius VI (former director) *Pope Pius VII (former director) *Pope Leo XII (former director) *Pope Pius VIII (former director) *Pope Gregory XVI (former director) *Pope Pius IX (former director) *Pope Leo XIII (former director) *Pope Pius X (former director) *Pope Benedict XV (former director) *Pope Pius XI (former director) *Pope Pius XII (Former director) *Pope John XXIII (former director) *Pope Paul VI (former director) *Pope John Paul I (former director) *Pope John Paul II (former director) *Pope Benedict XVI (former director) *Tarcisio Bertone (former deputy director) *Pietro Parolin (director; overthrown, then reinstated) *Claude Frollo (former director; arrested due to the destruction of Academy City) *Paul Gallagher (deputy director) *Richard Loud III (former agent; fired due to the destruction of Academy City) *Veronica Santiago (former agent; fired due to the destruction of Academy City) *Francesco Leone (former agent; fired due to the destruction of Academy City) *Lincoln Loud (agent) *Su Ji-Hoon (agent) *Tōma Kamijō (honorary agent) *Index Liborum Prohibitorum (honorary agent) *Mikoto Misaka (honorary agent) *Accelerator (honorary agent) *Shiage Hamazura (honorary agent) *Kaizumi Tsugutoshi (honorary agent) *Oyafune Monaka (honorary agent) *Shiokishi (honorary agent) *Nakimoto Rizou (honorary agent) *Ruby Rose (agent) *Weiss Schnee (agent) *Blake Belladonna (agent) *Yang Xiao Long (agent) *Jaune Arc (agent) *Nora Valkyrie (agent) *Pyrrha Nikos (agent) *Lie Ren (agent) *Coco Adel (agent) *Fox Alistair (agent) *Velvet Scarlatina (agent) *Yatsuhashi Daichi (agent) *Ruby Ramirez (agent) *Dora Márquez (agent) *Skye (agent) *Shimmer (agent) *Shine (agent) *Nella (agent) *Milli (agent) *Gabby (agent) Category:Agencies Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member Factions Category:Espionage Agencies Category:Factions Category:God's Right Seat Factions Category:Grand Alliance Member Factions Category:Human Factions Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:Organizations Category:Secret Groups Category:The Luxurious Loud House Factions Category:Vatican City Factions